The AAA Gang
by AutumnSun101
Summary: Fionna is the leader of the AAA high school gang and things are going well until a new face shows up with a challenge. With leadership on the line, who will stand behind her and what lengths will she go to, to keep her position? - Rated M for violence, language, and sexual themes...No that does not mean lemons people just themes!
1. Chapter 1

I wake to the wailing sound of my alarm, my body protests as I force myself up to turn it off. My bones groan and muscles cry as I stumble into the bathroom. Turning the faucet on proved to be challenging task, but soon the room is fogy with steam. I slowly take off my night clothes, admiring the hard earned bruises from last night's fight on my arms and legs.

When I get out of the shower, I go through my morning routine. Trip over whatever I left on the floor, yawn, search for clothes, settling on a wrinkled batman signal shirt and some tattered pants, yawn again. I latch my favorite necklace on and grab my beat up old bag before I make my way to the kitchen.

There's a note placed carefully on the island, handwriting neat and pointed; just like the man who wrote it, I don't bother reading it. I pop toast in the toaster and crack eggs over the hot stove, the grease popped as the bacon cooked and a chair screeched as the morning begins.

"Morning Sis," a sleepy boy rubs his eyes and stifles a yawn. Finn is just about eight with one of his front teeth missing and the other wiggling. His hair messy from sleep and his shirt is on backwards. I grin at the tried boy.

"Didn't get any sleep, I see," I place a plate of food in front of him and flick the tag poking out the front of shirt. He looks at it, then shrugs and shovels the eggs into his mouth. Something licks my bare toes, making me jump.

"Jake!" I holler and the small golden brown puppy barks back up at me. "Are you hungry?" I ask, he responds by running around me several times, jumping and yapping.

I fill a bowl with dog food and place it in front of him. He looks between me and the food, obviously dissatisfied with it. "Now don't start with me," I cross my arms and narrow my eyes at the puppy. He gives a little whinny sound but I turn from him and pretend to busy myself with dishes.

"Hey Finn, the bus should be here soon," I turn just in time to see him slip Jake some bacon under the table. "Don't feed the dog," I sighed and he grins innocently.

He leaves just as the bus pulls up, he staggers out with his hair still a mess, shirt backwards, and mouth full of toast. Jake whines at the front door, saddened by Finn leaving, as a car horn blazes from the street.

I place the last of the dishes in the sink, while the horn beeps about a dozen more times. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming," I mumble to myself and I sling my bag over my shoulder.

Jake attempts to trip me on my way out and howls in defeat when he is safely shut inside and I out. A little yellow VW Beetle sets in my cracked drive way, a girl hanging out the passenger window.

"Jeez, what was taking you so long," My friend Katharine, more famously known as Cake, smiles at me.

"Like, glob, you took lumping forever," Leslie, LSP, sighs from behind the steering wheel.

"Glob? Lumping?" I ask as I slide into the backseat.

"She's been on it all morning," Cake rolls her eyes.

"The 'rents said I gotta stop with all the sailor talk or else," LSP wiggles her eyebrows at me through the mirror, making me laugh.

Cake leans into the back and I notice the scratch across her cheek. "Who did that to you?" I grab a hold of her chin to get a better look. It's just a scrape but there's a purpling and a little swelling.

"Last night," she shrugs. "The girl had sharp nails," I let go and stare over at LSP.

"You?"

"I would never allow someone to damage my face," she says sharply. "But they fought dirty…couple of bruises, a broken nail,"

"Ooo, I'm surprised you let them live," Cake laughs. I lean into my seat and take in my two friends. Cake is tall, lean and tan; her light brown hair is bobbed. She is easily one of the prettiest girls in our school. LSP is all curves, her breast poke out from her low cut shirt and her jeans are low and tight. She has a round face and pouty lips, with bright purple hair. I sigh as we pull into the parking lot of the school.

"You skipping first period?" Cake calls over to me as we exit the car.

"Nah, meet you at lunch," I respond as I head across the lot. AAA high school has about three thousand kids attending so it has multiple buildings. I don't know many of my classmates but they all know me or of me. And no, that's not my ego speaking it's fact.

I'm the leader of all the ruffians, fighters, and lowlifes in this school. Most of the kids avoid me best they can, a few hate me, and a couple warship me. It's an easy enough life.

I make it into my first class in building C just before the bells rings and set down in the seat next to the window. It's not my assigned seat but no one says anything. When class starts I stare out the window.

The campus was well taken care, the grass carefully cut and bushes shaped into different animals. I watch as Mr. Ice crosses the yard, two people close behind. He's a perverted old man with bright white hair and a matching beard that trails down to the mid of his stomach; and he's also the principle.

He makes exaggerated arm gestures to his two companions. The woman following him had a hard face. She was dressed like a corporate man, an ironed blouse and black slacks that left everything to imagination. Her black hair was pulled into a tight bun and her lips were painted red.

Slinking behind them was a boy around my age. He wore a plaid button up shirt with slightly baggy black pant. His hair was the same deep black as the woman's but it was messy and hung low framing his face.

I came to the conclusion of, a new student and his mother. _Welcome to hell_ I thought. The boy glanced over at me and we locked eyes, his was a light brownish red color. I don't look away and he gives me a devilish grin, I raise my favorite finger and turn toward the board. When I sneak a glance back, he's gone.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter comes out soon. Please review I need them to survive!

Fionna's Outfit can be seen at: fionna_outfit/set?id=127605279 - On Polyvore -If you really want to see but are having issues message me and i'll send you the link ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

"A/N: Here's Chapter 2…And if you can't guess Ignatius King is Flame Prince and Peirce Gummerson is Prince Gumball. Yes, I have bent their personalities to fit my story Mahahaha…ENJOY~

* * *

I slip the last few coins into the vending machine and watch as the packaged sandwich falls to the bottom. Cake walks up to me as I fish my lunch out. She's quite and nervously glances around, very un-Cake like.

"What happen?" I ask.

"Ignatius, he showed up and isn't in the best of moods," She whispers. I open my sandwich and take a bite, slowly chewing. I'm blocking the machine but no one complains.

"The roof?" I ask as I swallow.

She nods her face tight with worry. "He said something that angered some people and," she pauses a moment. "they want to shut him up,"

"Anyone touches him, they have to deal with me," I say then take a swig of my orange juice. She nods but keeps anxiously glancing at the stair that led to the roof.

"Alright then let go fix the problem," I smile and she visibly relaxes and follows me up to the roof.

Cake

I follow close behind Fionna as she travels up the narrow stairs to the roof, kids moving out of her way as we walk. It always amazes me the amount of fear and respect that she commands. A boy opens the metal door and gives a nod of acknowledgment as we pass through.

Ignatius King and Peirce Gummerson stand back to back surrounded by seven other livid faced boys. Someone throws a punch at Peirce, who swiftly side steps his attacker and delivers a kick to the boy's back. The audience of on lookers cheers.

"What the hell is going on?" Fionna voice rings out and the cheers die almost instantly. All heads turn to an angry Fionna, her hands on her hips, her hair whipping behind her in the wind, blue eyes narrowed and shinning.

"Oh hello Fi, we were just having a wonderful discussion with these gentlemen," Peirce smiles warmly at her, she glares back. Peirce Gummerson may have the looks of a prince, with a smile that could charm your pants off; but he was far from it, being part Fionna's enter circle and all.

"Is that why that one is bleeding?" She points to the boy Peirce had just kicked to the ground.

"My dear, what's a good debate without some blood?" He asked is face wide and innocent.

She rolls her eyes as I take in the other boys. They all look roughed up and angry but I know them. They're all underlings of Ash, a small time gang leader who answers to Fionna. I search for him and sure enough he's standing with his boys, a hand to his nose with blood dripping through his fingers.

"Fionna, their leader is Ash, there," I point at the white haired bloody boy who glares at me.

"Oh yes, you there, uh Ash, what do you think you're doing," she glares at him. No matter how much Fionna says she doesn't care, everyone knows she does especially when it comes to her friends.

"They said something about my sister," He told Fionna.

"Yeah, said she was a dirty whore!" Ignatius snarled with an unpleasant grin. Fionna glanced at me, pale eyebrows raised in an unasked question. Ash's older sister was a senior here and was well known as man thief, bully, and all around mean girl; using Ash's pull to get thing she wanted.

"Well in my knowledge of her, she is the definition," I keep my voice low, a smile pulling at my lips.

Fionna lets out a long open mouth yawn, "I guess it's settled then. Your sister is a whore and now this is beginning to bore me, so get off my roof,"

"You stupid bitch," Ash snarls and in the following silence you could hear a pen drop.

"Uh oh," Peirce sighs.

"That wasn't very smart," Ignatius laughs shaking his head.

I glance nervously at my best friend; her head was lowered slightly allowing her blond hair to hang in her face, hiding her eyes. Her hands hung in fists by her side. I took the opportunity to take a few steps back.

FIVE THINGS YOU NEVER DO

Never take Fionna's food

Never say mean things to Fionna's brother

Never disobey a direct order from Fionna

Never skip band practice

Never call Fionna a bitch

She moved so fast that I didn't realize she had until Ash gave a yelp pain and fell to the ground. Fionna straddled him, slamming her fist into his face repeatedly, each time she pulled her hand back more blood was stained on it. His screams of mercy filling the air.

I grabbed her fist as it was it the air for the tenth time. She turned toward me, baring her teeth like a rabid dog, eyes wild and strikingly blue; until she realizes it's me. She gracefully gets of Ash, her shirt painted with his blood; and gives him a kick to the side.

"I don't want to want to see you up here again," she scowls at the boy. "Now get him out of my sight," she barks at Ash's followers who trip over themselves to do as she says.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Chapter 3 will be out real soon promise.

FP: THAT'S IT!

Me: What 0.0

FB: WHAT WAS THAT! I WAS THERE FOR A WHOLE TWO SECONDS!

Me: What-

PG: I do have to agree with him, it's really unfair.

Me: I don't know what to do for you. :'(

FB: I WANT MORE SCREEN TIME!

-Review if you want more FB-

FB: REVIEW DAMN IT!


End file.
